Whimsical Rin and the PMS Curse
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Rin is desperate to break her down right awful curse so her on again, off again boyfriend, Haru, doesn't leave her for someone less cursed. Ren attempts to help, but fails. How sad.


**A/N:**

**This oneshot is dedicated to Brenna-san, who challenged me to do it…**

**Disclaimer: I own zero.**

**Warnings: OOC, language.**

**NOTE! Whimsical is being italic-ed so that you can count.**

_In a story about Rin PMS-ing, use the word whimsical at least three times._

**Whimsical Rin And the PMS Curse.**

Rin Sohma, a not so average girl, was cursed. She, alike the other female members in her family, were cursed with the PMS Curse. It was something only woman got, but the men suffered too, with the women's sudden _whimsical_ outbursts. Rin wanted to break the curse, for her on again, off again boyfriend, Haru. He had to suffer what she suffered. To make life easier, she proclaimed to break the curse for her! For him! For everyone!

Ren Sohma was an evil old hag, who broke her curse years ago. She was Akito's mother, a twisted lady who only cared for herself. She could tell the signs of PMS quite easily, so when she saw Rin stomping through the gardens, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs, she decided to confront her. Gasp.

"My my, little Rin," Ren cooed as she lent on the back onRin's shoulders. "You look very determined,"

"Piss off, woman!" Rin seethed, slapping Ren away. "I don't want to listen to you! You're making no sense!"

Rin kept walking. Ren was on her bushy, horse-like tale, the whole way, until Rin finally turned around and snapped loudly-

"What the hell do you want!"

Ren chuckled slightly. "You seem to be PMS-ing," She stated quite flatly. "So I'm going to help you, before you become an even more of a walking disaster than you already are," Ren flicked back a piece of hair from her face and smiled down at the teen. Rin wasn't happy.

"I don't need your god damn help!" She screamed. "So go away! Leave me alone! Get lost!"

"I know a way you can defeat the PMS curse," coughed Ren. Rin halted her screeching. There was an eerie silence. Rin didn't know weather to believe the older woman, or not. She'd tricked Rin many times before as a child, which had gotten her into muchos troubles. Rin eyed her cautiously.

"Continue," She PMS-ed.

"You're a _whimsical _girl Rin, and you know it," Ren began. "So to defeat the PMS curse, you need to gather a box for me. This box contains the soul of the PMS curse. By bringing it to me, you will be freed."

"How will I find this stupid box, moron! It could be anywhere!" Rin yelled. Ren flinched.

**(A/N: do you know how hard it is to write a story with Rin and Ren? Their names are so alike! Hard!)**

"You will find it easily. I know where it is. You see, the master of the entire PMS curse is none other than Akito. Have you ever seen that girl in a bad mood? Sheesh!" Ren started to sound a bit like a gangsta. "Akito holds the 'core' of the PMS curse. Being the main woman in the family, she will die a painful and PMS-like death. You, me. We can break this curse!"

Rin paused. She turned to Ren.

"Oh, right. You broke your PMS curse years ago! You can break the curse for me? For Haru, too?" Rin was having another _whimsical _moment of niceness. Ren chuckled.

"Of course, just get me the box off Akito."

Ren then proceeded to explain that the box, a magical object, was hidden in the wall boards of Akito's bedroom, behind the door. She knew the exact whereabouts, but it was too risky for her to get it. Akito would PMS her to death.

"Go now, child. You can do it!"

Rin nodded, gritted her teeth and stormed away to Akito's chambers. Ren watched her until she had disappeared into the house, before laughing evilly.

'Ridiculous girl,' she thought. 'I can't break the PMS curse. Hopefully she isn't as worthless as everyone says, though…'

.xxx.

Rin thumped through the corridors of Akito's chambers. Attempting to be quiet only made her thumps and stomps louder. Damn curse. She stopped when she reached the heads door. She stared at it for a moment before barging in and shutting the door.

The girl found two little knobs on the wall behind the door. She smiled to herself; a sick smile that only she possessed. Her fingers graced across the knobs and the board fell off the wall. There it was. Right before her.

The Box of the PMS Curse.

She grabbed it and held it in front of her. She smirked.

'Yes!' she yelled to herself. 'Yes, yes, yes!'.

That's when two hands reached around her side and grabbed her.

"Yaaah!" She screamed, dropping the box and whipping around. She was standing there, right behind her. A sad, yet angry look played across her face, as if to say, "Why? Why would you do such a thing!". She was wondering that herself as Akito's hand smacked across her face.

"Yo!" Rin yelled at Akito. "Leave me alone! I can do this if I want to!"

"No you can't! This box is mine! You're worthless! Get out, get out!"

Rin stood and made a run for it, but Akito blocked her. Tragic yelps came from Rin's throat as she was hauled into a cage. A cage? Rin observed her surroundings.

'Oh damn,'.

.xxx.

Ren chuckled lightly as a maid told her the news. Rin had been caught and locked in that 'cage' near the back of the Estate.

"But madam," The maid enquired. "You don't really know how to break the PMS curse, do you? You haven't broken it yourself, have you?"

"Of course not!" Ren snapped. "I just learned to control it. Stupid girl! Stupid, _whimsical_ girl!"

Ren threw a plate at the maid as she scurried out the door. All she wanted was that box. All she wanted was her way. All she wanted, was for Akito's core to be gone.

**A/N:**

**Hmm.**

**That was based from manga 18, which I now own.**

**It's proudly sitting on my shelf. Woo!**


End file.
